<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Feeling by papaphobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548360">Deep Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia'>papaphobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is difficult to manage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, deep feeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they had told Lan Zhan a few years ago that the man in front of him, he would have fallen madly in love with him and that he would have given his life, would have burst out laughing traumatizing the person who had told him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is difficult to manage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If they had told Lan Zhan a few years ago that the man in front of him, he would have fallen madly in love with him and that he would have given his life, would have burst out laughing traumatizing the person who had told him. He is not a person who expresses his emotions a lot, but what he was thinking is true, he would have burst out laughing at the absurdity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never expected to fall in love with Wei Ying, he has every reason not to do it, but it was probably those who enchanted and tied him in his spider web without realizing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is looking at him with such intensity that he didn't think he could try. He looks at it and warms his heart, as a result, it spreads all over the chest and at the same time squeezes his stomach, it is a wonderful feeling, but also unpleasant because sometimes it is so intense that he cannot manage it and would only  to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would watch Wei Ying for hours and linger every inch of his body to not miss a thing. At will he has this desperate desire to caress him, embrace him and kiss him every part of his body, venerate him as a desperate person towards a god.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He would like to dedicate poems and songs of love he feels for him to tell him likes wonderful he is without realizing it and that all his flaws make him ... he doesn't even have words for when they make him unspeakable in his eyes. He would like to tie him up in his bedroom and not let him out because he selfishly wants it only for him and knows that it is senseless and primordial desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he looks at him he is falling in love with him more and he doesn't even know if it's possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes and his hand tightly around the Bichen and the other in a fist until his knuckles turn white and take a deep breath because he must be able to manage all this mess he feels for the other, especially when the latter does not return his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reopens them and sees Wei Ying talking to his disciples and telling him something that only he finds witty but indecent for them. He sees how he gesticulates, walks and laughs and he finds it wonder, he would like ... he tries to stop those thoughts before they can flow and expand to something unmanageable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heads towards them and pauses to look at them again and as soon as Wei Ying laughs, he remains enchanted to look at him as he is magnificent, but without realizing that his disciples are looking at him and then they move their gaze towards Wei Ying and then back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Wei Ying welcome back-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man questioned stops, looks at him and dedicates one of his most beautiful smiles that he dedicates to him only and he cannot stop his heart warms and he cannot think how beautiful he is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Lan Zhan! -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes towards him as if he has forgotten everything around him, he would like it to be as it is for him, he would desperately want it, but he knows that he will never return what he feels, but it is okay if he gives him those types of smiles can be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-How was your trip?-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Well, but without the second Jade it was so boring. I missed you tremendously, I hope you missed at least a little -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, he joins him and they start walking, forgetting the boys who have left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Mhm-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how much he missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>